The Night of their Lives
by Youngla0450
Summary: The night of their lives they will never forget. WARNING-FEMSLASH! PLEASE DO READ AND COMMENT THOUGH, IF YOU ARE MATURE!
1. Chapter 1: Ginny is Suprised

**This is a story on a night of sexual passion between two major characters of Harry Potter. It will contain Femslash and curse words, so I beg you, please do not read if you do not like this type of fanfiction. Reviews are welcome in a apporiate manner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any part of Harry Potter. They are the sole domain of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures, as recognized under copyright laws. So please do not proscuete me. No copyright infringment intended.**

Chapter 1: Ginny is Suprised

Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley siblings, and only sixteen years old, was returning from Qudditch practice. She had made the largest contributions to the victory against the Sleghorns, but was tired out. Her clothes were dirty, and her hair was covered with dirt. Ginny sauntered towards her domritory, attracting the disgusted look of many students. She ignored them and moved on. The young woman was about to have one of the best nights of her life. She would not suspect who she would meet.

_God I fucking stink!_ the woman thought to herself. You see, she always used curse words to express her distaste, anger, or sadness at something. She would also use it to display pleasure. Ginny had masturbated with herself when she was angry, but this time she wanted a shower. _A long hot, fucking shower. _she once again thought. Ginny came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and stated the password. The painting compiled and opened. Ginny stepped into the Common Room. She looked around, and saw Ron Weasley, her brother.

"Hey Ron!" Ginny said, hugging her older brother. She smudged some dirt on him and said "Oh I'm sorry!"

"No hard feelings, my sister! Good to see you! Boy you need a shower!" Ron said.

"For once I agree with you, dear brother. I will have my shower. That fucking game really did dirty myself up."

Ron looked at her for a second, and then said "I will see you then, Ginny!" He then hugged her again, getting some more dirt on himself. "Guess I must change clothes!" he snickered.

"You could do so!" Ginny said smiling. She then waved at him and left, heading up to her room, she shared with Hermione. After she left, Ron went up to his room, changing his clothes, and then went back to his business with his friends, chatting to them.

You see, Hermione and Ginny are girfriends, Lesbians really. For five years, they had been the best of friends, confessing their secrets in one another, helping each-other whenever they were hurt, and always being kind and generous to each-other. However, both of them realized they had fallen in love with each-other. At first they hid their feelings, but eventually they could bear it no longer and confessed their love for each other. Hermione broke up with Ron, her current boyfriend, over this manner. He accepted it and even supported them. Ginny broke up with Harry. Harry had become very angry, and cursed both girls, even hitting Ginny. However, he apologized and became more friendly. Both of their parents had taken it hard, but eventually declared their support of the homosexual relationship between Ginny and Hermione. And now, they were dating. Had been for five months. And never once had they had sex. Until now.

Ginny walked into the room. And what she saw shocked and pleasured her. _Oh my, fucking, god. She looks so fucking hot, I want to shag her. _Those were her thoughts.

Because, lying on the bed, was Hermione, completely naked, the brunette's hair free and in her legendary hair-style. She was holding her hand against her head and gave a devilish and mischievous grin. Another of her hands was fondling with her breasts. She was moaning, and then stopped saying, "I have this surprise for you, tonight, my love. I waited for four fucking months to do this, and now we can shag and fuck each-other beyond reason. If you want this, get it."

Ginny said "You are so fucking hot! But I have to have a shower first. But it will only take me five minutes." The red-head gave a devilish smile and said "Look forward to shagging you, and you fucking me, until we both scream in pleasure."

Hermione smiled and said "Don't take too long. My cunt wants some good fucking!"

Ginny smiled and said "I won't!"


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny is Fucked

Chapter 2: Their Fucking

After talking to her love, Ginny sauntered towards the bathroom. She could not wait before she and Hermione fucked each-other senseless. Ginny grinned at that thought, as she got clean clothes, a drying and washing towel, shampoo, and soap. Ginny then walked into the bathroom, closing the door. She set the clean clothes and drying towel in their proper places, and started the water in the tub. She waited until it reached warm, and then converted it into shower-water. Ginny then slipped off her dirty clothes, becoming naked, and, with the soap, shampoo, and washing towel, stepped into the shower. She washed herself throughly, and also shampooed her hair. She made sure that she washed every part of her body. After finishing, she turned off the shower water, and stepped out into the general bathroom. She dried herself with the drying towel, as well her hair, and put on her clean clothes. Ginny did this because she wanted Hermione to rip off her clothes as their sex session would start. Ignoring the dirty clothes she had left on the floor, she walked into the bedroom. On the bed, Hermione was still spread out, completely naked, and was grinning again. However, this time she had a dilido alongside her, a sex toy she intended to use. Ginny grinned at her.

Hermione then said this, in a seductive tone, breaking the slience, "Are you ready for fucking, my dear? I cannot bear to wait any longer,"

"Yes, I am, my love. Coming right there. Then you and I can fuck all night long," Ginny said. Hermione gave a devilish grin at the time of the last sentence of Ginny's comment.

Ginny sat down on the bed and laid back. Hermione immediately attacked her. She grinned devilishly before kissing Ginny, directly on the lips. They embraced the kiss fully, and Ginny responded with passion. It lasted for a couple of minutes before Hermione turned her attention elsewhere. She planted wet kisses all over Ginny's face, and then softly nibbled Ginny's ears, provoking a series of soft moans from the red-haired girl. Hermione then trailed down Ginny's body, dropping kisses all over her neckline. She then noticed her clothes, and proceeded approriately. Hermione unbuttoned Ginny's t-shirt, revealing her breasts and stomach. Ginny's nipples were erect and stood in attention. Hermione turned her attention to them, softly kissing, nibbling, and then sucking Ginny's pink nipples. Ginny moaned in response, and said, panting "More..fucking more...fuck me more..." Hermione compiled and began massaging Ginny's breasts. She elicited a series of swears and moans from the red-head, who then pulled Hermione in for a passionate kiss. While kissing Ginny, Hermione used her hands to massage Ginny's breasts. Ginny moaned softly.

Hermione then broke the kiss. She ripped off Ginny's t-shirt from her arms. Ginny was now half-naked. Hermione planted wet and passionate kisses all over Ginny's breasts and stomach. She licked in some places as well. Ginny moaned even more. Hermione then kissed Ginny's belly-button. She then noticed Ginny was still wearing shorts and panties. Hermione traveled down, and carefully ripped off Ginny's shorts. She then placed passionate and wet kisses all over the legs, eliciting more swears and moans from the red-head. Hermione then slowly pulled down Ginny's panties, which by now were soaking wet with cum. Ginny was completely naked soon after, just like Hermione. Ginny was also aroused beyond attention, with her pussy wet and opened. Hermione then went to Ginny's red curls, which were over the top of her pussy. She licked and played with them. "Fuck...more Hermione, fuck my pussy. Fuck it! I order you...fuck me!" Ginny groaned as Hermione continued her torture of her curls. Hermione took notice of Ginny's words and trailed down to the pussy. She planted wet kisses all over Ginny's cunt, and began licking and sucking Ginny's clit. "Fuck...oh fuck...oh fuck!" Ginny yelled between groans. Hermione increased her speed, sucking and licking Ginny's pussy all over. "Fuck...fuck you Hermione, fuck you, fuck me more! I say fuck me!" Ginny yelled. Hermione compiled. She immediately inserted three fingers into the center of Ginny's pussy, and began licking Ginny's clit roughly, at a greater speed then before. "Fuck... fuck...FUCK! FUCK YOU! OH FUCKING GODS! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH SHIT! FUCK ME...OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Ginny yelled between groans, arching her back and squirming around slightly. Ginny then hit a mind-numbing orgasm. Hermione continued for a while, causing Ginny to hit three more orgasms as well. Hermione then slowed her speed, and finally pulled her fingers out of Ginny's cunt. Ginny, suprised at Hermione's actions, moved up and glared at Hermione with anger. "What the fuck, Hermione! I told you to fuck me! I wanted you to do it all night. It felt so fucking good! SO FUCKING GOOD, SO FUCKING..." Ginny was stopped when Hermione gave her a passionate kiss, and then broke away, saying with a glance, "Just control your attuide, Gin. I am not done with you yet, my dear." Ginny's anger became passion and want, and she grinned. "Then fucking shag me, already, my love. Just fuck me more!" Ginny then laid back and said "I am waiting. Fuck me, I am getting so damn impatient."

Hermione compiled to Ginny's wishes. She grabbed the dildo, which was laying alone at the edge of the bed. The brunette also took a bottle of lubricant. She grinned evilly at Ginny again, and then poured some lubricant over Ginny's pussy. She also poured some over the dildo. She then took it and pushed it into Ginny's vaginal opening. She pumped it in and out, causing Ginny to moan and yell widly. "FUCK, FUCK YOU HERMIONE, FUCK!" she yelled as Hermione increased her speed even more. Ginny thrashed against the pillow and breathed wildly. She uttered a series of moans, groans, and curse words. Hermione heard it and continued even harder. Ginny panted wildly, and said "Continue to fuck me, you little slut! Do it! FUCK ME MORE!" the red-head begged, and Hermione compiled. This continued for a while until Hermione finally stopped, taking the dildo out. She then sucked on Ginny's wet clit, and licked all over her curls and the outer edges of her pussy. Ginny moaned. Hermione spit on her own hands and rubbed them over the bottoms of Ginny's pussy and ass. Ginny yelled "FUCK YES...OOHHHHHHH". Then Hermione completely stopped. Ginny turned around, devishly grinning, and said "Thank you so fucking much, Hermione! That was so FUCKING GOOD, SO FUCKING GOOD!" Hermione then said "You're welcome my dear." Ginny smiled again and then said, in a seductive tone, "Now it's your turn, Hermione. Now it's my time to fuck you, just as you shagged me. I'm going to fuck you so freakin fast you will be calling my name throughout this room," Hermione smiled and laid back, "Then fuck me already, you little whore."


End file.
